Crawford High
by Spartan5271
Summary: Clementine is enrolled into Crawford High School. Watch her learn new things about herself and her new and old friends. Violetine (Being Revised)
1. Chapter 1

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-*

I slammed my hand on my alarm, silencing it, before I got out of bed.

"Clem? You up?" I heard.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Okay, well breakfast is ready downstairs."

"Thanks, Carly." I said as I got dressed.

Today was a big day and a terrifying day for me. First day of High School… I put on my jeans, shoes, socks, white tank top, and denim jacket before putting on my trusty hat. I walked out of my bedroom and downstairs to see Lee Everett, my adopted father, and his wife Carley. Carley was in the kitchen, brewing some coffee while Lee was at the kitchen table, enjoying some bacon and eggs.

"Hey Lee." I said.

"Hey sweet pea, you ready for school today?" Lee asked.

"I guess…" I said.

"Oh you know that you'll love it. You get to meet other kids your age and besides, we ran out of stuff to teach you." Lee said.

"So I am too smart for you two?" I asked.

Lee chuckled.

"When it comes to history, I'd say we're about even. But Carley is on a whole other level than either of us." Lee said.

Carley winks at Lee and smiles.

"Damn right." Carley said. "Besides, it will be nice to make some new friends Clem."

"I have friends." I said.

"You have Duck and that's it." Lee said.

"One friend is enough for me." I said.

"You say that now, but you haven't been around other kids. Now have your breakfast, we have to go in ten." Lee said.

I walked over and sat next to Lee and enjoyed my breakfast of eggs and bacon.

 **Later**

Lee and I walked outside of the house and towards Lee's car when we saw Kenny and Duck working on cleaning Kenny's boat.

"Hey Kenny." Lee said.

Kenny looked at us and smiled.

"Oh Hey you guys. I see the little missus is heading off to school?" Kenny asked.

"More like nicely dragged." I said.

Kenny chuckled.

"You know, I met Katjaa in high school. Who knows? Maybe you will meet that special someone."

"Oh boy that will be the day." Lee chuckled. "So Kenny, where you heading this time?"

"The big blue Lee, it's salmon season. You should come some time." Kenny said.

"Oh I don't know, I'd have to ask the lady of the house and she is not the biggest fan of the water. Remember when we went out on the lake?"

"Oh lord do I…" Kenny shivered.

The two chuckled at that.

"Hey Clem." Duck said.

"Hey Duck." I said. "You seem busy."

"Yeah, this old thing will be fully upgraded by the time you say motorboat."

"Motorboat." I said.

"Okay now say it but make it last three days."

"Heh. Well we better get going, see you guys later." Lee said

"Bye guys." I said.

"See you guys later." Kenny said.

Lee and I got into the car and we were off.

"So Clem, what are you interested in today?" Lee asked.

"Getting home." I said.

Lee looked at me.

"Look. Clementine, I know that you aren't very social. It still amazes me that Duck is your friend. You have been homeschooled since first grade, ever since…" Lee looked down, "I promised your parents that I would look after you when they passed, but I can't just let you hide in your room."

I looked out the window and stared at the sky. It's been thirteen years since my parents were killed in a car crash. Lee and Carley were close friends and took me in at the age of two. I was with a nanny when the police came. Ever since, I haven't been very social. I spend most of my time in my room or with Lee or Carley.

"Just promise me that you will try and make a new friend." Lee said.

"*sigh* Okay Lee." I said.

"Thanks sweet pea." Lee said. "Ah look. Here we are."

I saw the school. It was… big.

"This… is gonna be difficult."

"I know, just try and find a friend and we will go get an ice cream after school." Lee said.

"Nnnn…" I looked at the school again as we pulled in.

Lee pulled into his parking spot and we got out.

"Okay, class starts in about fifteen. Why don't you head to your first class, which is…"

"*sigh* Chemistry." I said. "Lee… I don't want to do this."

"You will enjoy it here. I just know it." Lee said. "Here, I'll walk you to chemistry."

The two of us walked through the school, passing other students. I felt… awkward. I saw people looking at me, some snickering, some whispering, and some just minding their own business.

"Lee… they're all staring at me." I said.

"They are just interested in the new student." Lee said.

We walked down the hall and made it to the chemistry room.

"And here we are." Lee said.

I looked inside and saw the classroom and some of the students. There were a lot of students.

"Lee." I said.

"I am going to go now. Class is starting soon and I need to get going." Lee said.

"W-Wait, Lee—"

"Clem, tell you what. Feel free to come by when you feel anxious. I am on the second floor, room 208."

The bell rang and kids started swarming.

"I have to go." Lee said. "Have fun."

Before I could respond, Lee disappeared in the crowd of students. I turned around and slowly walked into class.

The class was filled with tables and chairs. I saw one was empty in the far back, so I quickly walked over to that one and sat down. I watched as multiple people took their seats, leaving me by myself.

The room was almost filled, but luckily, I was the only one with an empty space next to me.

The teacher walked in and I recognized her from her time at my house. Lilly Armstrong. Her father is the principal of the school and he is not the friendliest towards… well people like Lee and I. Lilly is different though, she would always apologize for her father's attitude and seemed nice.

"Okay class. My name is Lilly Armstrong. Yes, my father is the principal of the school, but that doesn't mean that I am going to be the snitch for my father. Now lets see, it looks like we have an almost full class. Let's see who's here." Lilly checked her list.

Just before Lilly spoke, the door opened and a girl walked in. She had short blonde hair and a green eyes. She walked in and quickly looked around before at Lilly.

"Sorry I'm late." She said.

"That's fine, just don't let it happen after the first day. Why don't you go sit back there with- oh Clem, I didn't see you there. Welcome."

I immediately pulled my hat down and tried to hide myself.

I heard footsteps and the scraping of metal against the ground.

"Okay let's see…"

Lilly began listing people's names.

"…Hey." I heard next to me.

I looked to my left and saw the girl looking at me.

"…Hi." I said.

"Violet Penn?" Lilly asked.

"Here." Violet said next to me.

"And Clementine Everett is here…"

I heard a few gasps and murmurs were heard in the class.

"Today, you will be getting to know who you are going to spend the rest of the year with. The person to your right or left will be your partner. I will be right here answering questions."

I slowly shifted my gaze next to me and saw her looking at me.

"Well… uh…" Violet began.

I was silent.

"My name is—"

"Violet." I said.

"And you're the daughter of a history teacher in the school."

"Adopted." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah…"

"That's cool."

"I uh… I'm sorry. I'm just not very… social." I said.

"Heh I hear you…" Violet said as she pulled something out.

I looked and saw that it was a notebook with drawings in it.

"…Those…" I said.

Violet immediately shut it and looked at me.

"What?" She asked.

"They uh look… cool." I said.

"…Thanks." Violet said.

The rest of the time, it was just quiet between Violet and I. Soon, the bell rang and kids began to get up and leave.

"Okay kids, tomorrow we will be going over the syllabus and starting our first lessons. Clementine, I need to speak with you."

I heard more whispers and murmurs as kids walked away.

"Teacher's kid."

"She's gonna be a snitch."

I grabbed my bag and walked over to Lilly who looked behind me. When I heard the door shut, she looked at me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Nervous."

"I know that this was a big step for you. If you have any issues, let me know okay?"

I nodded and left.

 **Later**

Today's classes were simple. I stayed quiet and sat through class when the bell rang again, signaling lunch time.

Time to go see Lee.

I walked into Lee's classroom and saw him. He was writing his lecture on the wall about the syllabus.

"So you're going over the Bubonic Plague first? I expected you going over the revolution since you're US History."

"History is everything Clem. You know that more than anyone." Lee said. "Lilly told me about class today."

"I know, I was super shy." I said.

"Walk with me. Can't have lunch together without lunch." Lee said as he walked to the door.

We walked out and towards the cafeteria.

"Lilly told me that you started talking to someone in class."

"Violet."

"And?"

"She seems nice… I don't know. We didn't talk much though."

"Well that doesn't matter. I am glad you managed to talk to someone." Lee said. "How have other classes been?"

"As expected."

"Well even a little conversation is a huge improvement." Lee said as we made it to the cafeteria.

We grabbed some food and left the cafeteria when we saw all the other students eating at tables.

"Oh shoot, I just realized I have a teacher meeting. Clem, I have to go before Larry gets on my ass again." Lee said.

"But—"

"I know, but just try and find some people you know. Like that Violet girl." Lee said as he ran off. "Love you Clem."

"B-Bye." I said.

I looked around and felt the anxiety come back. I looked around. There were so many people…

I walked through the multiple tables and saw Violet's table. It had three people at it. Violet, a guy with dreads, and guy with black hair.

I slowly walked up and the guy with dreads saw me.

"Who's that?" He asked.

Violet looked at me and her eyes widened a bit.

"Clementine?" Violet asked.

"H-Hi." I said.

"Guys, this is Clem. Clem, these are the some of the few people I call friends." Violet said.

"Name's Louis. Wassup?" Louis asked.

"James." James said.

I sat down and began eating.

"She's shy." Violet said.

"Well then she will fit right in." Louis said. "So Clem, how are you enjoying the school?"

"Well… I uh… its nice." I said.

"That's cool. So how do you know Vi?" Louis asked.

"We are in the same chemistry class." Violet said.

"Well might I be the first to say, welcome to the club Clem."

"Club?" I asked.

"The Club of Misfits as Louis likes to call us." James said.

I thought about it for a second and chuckled a bit.

 **Later**

I was walking down the hall with Violet to Lee's room. Classes ended, but she said that she would walk me over just in case.

"So Clem? You seemed a bit more talkative during lunch." Violet said.

I shrugged.

"Well, whatever it is, I think the others like you." Violet said.

I smiled at that as we made it to the room. When we were outside of the classroom, I turned to Violet.

"Well uh… thanks." I said as I walked in without saying anything else.

I sighed as I opened my eyes and saw Lee working on his computer. I ran over and stood next to him, which he noticed.

"Hey Clem, how was it today?"

"I… liked it."

"Really? That's great. Who did you have lunch with?" Lee asked.

"Violet and her friends."

"And how are they?" Lee asked.

"Funny." I said.

"Well a promise is a promise. Let's go get ice cream." Lee said.

"Finally." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

I was at the table, having breakfast with Carley when Lee walked downstairs.

"Here before me, that's new Clem." Lee said.

"Violet and the others invited me to hang out with them after school today so I was just asking Carley if it was okay." I said.

"What, you didn't want to ask me?" Lee asked.

"Anytime I ask you about something, you tell me to ask Carley." I said.

"Good point." Lee said as he got some coffee.

"Well I think that it is great that you are meeting some new people. Where are you going?" Carley asked.

"Violet said that its a skatepark over by the school."

"Oh I know that place. We pass it on the way to school. It seems like a safe place." Lee said.

"Okay Clem, but be back by dinner okay?" Carley asked as her phone buzzed. "Ah crap."

"Are you gonna be late tonight?" Lee asked.

"The studio wants me to stay for a cover story. This may be it to get me the promotion." Carley said.

"May? You earn that position more than anyone." Lee said.

Carley smiled before looking at the clock.

"Guys, you two should hurry up." Carley said.

Lee and I had our breakfast and walked out of the house. I quickly ran over and grabbed my skateboard from the garage before walking back out to see Lee talking with Kenny.

"Hey Clem." Kenny smiled.

"Hi Kenny." I said.

"How is school going?"

"It's fun. How is the boat?"

"All set and ready to sail. Planning on heading out tomorrow morning with Duck. Getting the supplies today."

"That sounds like a lot of fun."

"When we get back, you can definitely expect a barbecue." Kenny said.

"Ooh you know we never turn down your grill skills." Lee said.

"Damn straight." Kenny said.

"Swear." I said.

"Well, we gotta get to school. Got a small test to prep for."

"Yeah, he wants to test the other kids by asking how the plague spread so quickly in Europe."

"Well that sounds very interesting. I will leave you two to it." Kenny said.

 **Later**

Lee and I walked to the car after school.

"Okay, I will be staying after school for you. Be back by five okay?"

"Okay, Lee. Thanks again." I said as I ran to the door and opened the trunk.

I grabbed my skateboard and my trusty blue helmet before taking off to the front entrance of the school.

I rode up to the front of the school and saw Violet was waiting there with her bike. She looked in my direction and saw me before she began to ride towards me.

"Hey Clem." Violet said.

"Hello." I said.

"Your helmet is pretty cute. Where'd you get this?" She tapped my helmet.

"Lee got it for my birthday." I said.

"Okay no shaming." Violet said. "Come on, let's go."

I followed Violet to the destination. I couldn't help but smile the whole way there. The feeling of the air, the sun slowly setting, riding along a new friend.

"How's school going?" Violet asked.

"I like it."

"Good. The school goes from middle school thorough high school, so the students there practically know everything about each other."

"And then there's me."

"Don't talk like that, you're like part of the group now. You even started joining the crowd of what we do to Louis."

Switching his piano sheets so he plays horribly in class. Every time, its funny.

"This place is where we go when its during the school year. During summer, we head to the theaters and watch the new releases."

"Sounds like you guys have a whole schedule set up." I said.

We turned right and I saw a sign that said 'Skate Park'.

"Yeah. I guess." Violet said.

We made it to the skate park and I saw Louis and James were at the skate park.

"Hey Vi! Hey Clem!" Louis waved.

We got off our different modes of transportation and walked in.

"How was the ride?" Louis asked.

"Fun." I said.

"That's good. We have just been waiting here." James said.

"Welcome, my darling Clementine, to The Hangout." Louis said.

I saw Violet glare at Louis after he said darling to me.

"Now let's see Clem's mad skills." Louis said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I said, 'let's see Clem's mad skills.' How long have you been on the skateboard Clem?"

"I guess since I was ten. But I haven't really done any stunts." I said.

"Here, can I see your board? I can teach you some tricks." Violet said.

"Oh uh sure." I said.

I handed her my board and took off the helmet.

"Do you want this too?" I asked.

"Nah its cool." Violet said.

Violet hopped on my board and skated towards a flip. She flew up into the air and put her hand on the board, doing a spin before landing on the ground.

"I give that a B." Louis said. "Right James?"

"I uh…" James was quiet.

"Up yours." Violet said as she handed the board back to me.

"…I thought it was an A+." I said.

"Thank you Clem. See? She has good taste." Violet said.

"Ah she's just saying that to make you feel better." Louis said.

"It's easy, just use your hand and body to guide you." Violet said as she handed me the board.

I took it and stood on top. I pushed myself and made it to the ramp. I flew up and leaned down. The next thing I saw was my board next to me and most of my vision was asphalt.

"Holy shit! Clem, you okay?" Violet asked as she and the other two ran up to me.

"W-What happened?" I asked as I got up.

"You kind of messed up and slipped." Louis said.

"Oh." I said.

Violet extended her hand to me.

"Here." She said.

I took the offer and she helped me up slowly.

"Ow hehe." I chuckled.

"Want to give her a grade Louis?" Violet asked.

"I give her a C-. Not a bad crash for a newbie." Louis said.

Violet rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah, just a bruise or two I think." I said.

"I should have thought of a better stunt for you to do." Violet said.

"I wanna try it again." I said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I wanna try it again." I said.

"You sure?" Violet asked.

I nodded one last time.

"Well then, a girl after my heart then." Violet said.

Violet picked up my board and handed it to me.

"Thanks."

"Are you sure that is okay?" Louis asked.

"If she says she can do it, I believe her." Violet said.

I readied myself again and sped towards the ramp again. I made it up the slope and flew into the air again. I looked down and grabbed the board and felt as if time stopped. The feeling of the wind as I spun and seeing everyone down below.

James shut his eyes, Louis was cheering and Violet seemed nervous.

I then felt myself begin to fall and let go of my board as I came down and rode down the slump and camp to a halt.

"Now THAT was an A+." Louis said.

"I still think Violet was better." I said.

"Thanks." Violet said.

I looked at my watch.

"Oh no!" I said.

"What's up?" Louis asked.

"I'm gonna be late!" I said.

"Well I saw your skating skills and you don't know the directions as much as I do. Why don't I give you a ride?" Violet asked.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, my bike can have two people on it so it should be fine." Violet said.

"O-Okay." I said.

"Ooh she IS after your heart Vi." Louis said.

I blushed as Violet flipped off Louis as we walked out of the skate park.

"Don't listen to that asshole. He just likes to tease people." Violet said.

We walked up to the bike.

"So yeah, just hop on and I guess hold onto my waist and we will be back in no time." Violet said as she got on.

My eyes widened and I sorta blushed as I got on and wrapped my arms around Violet's waist.

"Uhh… you all set?" Violet asked.

"Y-Yeah." I said.

Violet nodded and we took off. It was nice on the way back to the school.

"I am sorry about that asshole." Violet said.

"What did Louis mean when he said I was after your heart?" I asked.

"Well Clem… I guess you should know. I'm gay."

"Oh." I said.

"Yup. Hope that doesn't change anything between us." Violet said.

"I don't care." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Well… that's good to hear." Violet smiled as we continued down the path.

When we made it back to the school, I saw Lee waiting by the front entrance. We pulled up and got off.

"That was fun." I said.

"Yeah it was." Violet chuckled.

"I uh…"

"Well uh…"

There was a brief moment of silence after we both spoke at the same time.

"I hope to see you at school on Monday." Violet said.

"Yeah. Same." I said.

"Take care Clem." Violet said as she rode off.

"Bye." I said, even though I was sure that she didn't see.

I turned around and saw Lee wave at me from his car. I waved at Lee as I went back to the car to head home.


	3. Chapter 3

I was having dinner with Carley and Lee. It was Chinese takeout that Carley got on the way home from work.

"How was it at the office?" Lee asked.

"Oh you know, they always send me out for the on site reports." Carley said.

"It will all pay off in the end."

"Yeah, well, hopefully. Jeffery announced that whoever is getting the news anchor position is going to know by next weekend." Carley said.

"After all the stuff you've done, they'd be a fool not to choose you." Lee said.

"Yeah well, here's hoping. So Clem, Lee tells me that you are enjoying the school and even made a few friends." Carley said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well? Come on, tell me."

"Well there's Louis. He is nice and likes to play the piano. There's James who is shy like me. And then there's Violet. She is very nice and likes to draw."

"Wow, sounds like you hit the friend jackpot." Carley said.

I just ate more of my food.

"You know, I think Louis is in my classroom. He has dreads right?" Lee asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"He is the joker of the class."

"Oh so you mean he took your role?" I asked.

Carley put her hand over her mouth and chuckled.

"Hey I tell some funny jokes. If you crossed a vegetable with our first president, what would you get?" Lee asked.

"George Squashington." Carley and I said.

There was a brief moment of silence as Lee sighed.

"I need to think of some better jokes." Lee said.

Carley and I chuckled.

I ate the last piece of my food and smiled.

"Thank you for the pick up Carley." I said.

"Always a pleasure to get some Express." Carley said.

"I better get to the homework." I said.

"Clem, it's Friday. You should relax." Carley said.

"I want to finish early."

"Okay, we'll just be here if you need a hand." Lee said.

I nodded and ran upstairs into my room. As I shut the door, I heard my phone go off.

I pulled it out and saw a few texts that came up during dinner.

'Hey Clem. Answer' - Violet

'Yo Clem, we got something to show you.' - Louis

'Hey Clementine.' - James

I replied to the chat.

'Hello. What is it?' I asked.

'She answers!' - Louis

'Shut up Louis. Clem, we're taking a late night trip to the beach. Wanna come?' - Violet

I began to type.

'James has a license and we go to this area all the time.' - Louis

'How far is it?' I asked.

'Just down to Amerson River Park.' - Louis

'It's really late and Lee and Carley won't let me go' I said.

'Then just hop out your window. Oh and bring a swimsuit' - Louis

Before I could ask, I heard a tap against my window. I walked up and opened the window to see a car outside. I looked closer and saw it was James, Louis, and Violet in the car. Louis waved at me while Violet and James sat in the spots.

They motioned for me to come down and I looked at the door to my room.

'How long will we be gone?' I asked.

'Just a half hour. Gotta have you go through the initiation' - Louis

'Initiation?'

'We'll explain on the way. Come on!' - Louis

I felt my anxiety build again, but replied.

'ok'

I walked up to my pantry and pulled out my swimsuit and changed. I had a warm outfit and my bikini underneath. I walked up to the window and waited one last time. I snuck through the window and felt my anxiety build up as I stood on the roof for the first time. I looked down and saw Violet get out of the car and slowly approach.

"Clem." She whispered.

"I-I don't think I can." I said back.

"Yes you can."

"N-No…" I said as I crouched down.

"Hey. Tell you what. I'll catch you."

"W-What?" I asked.

"I will catch you." Violet said.

I thought about it before I saw Violet extend her arms.

"Do you trust me?" She asked.

I slowly stood up and stared at Violet. I inhaled and exhaled and walked to the edge of the roof without making too much noise.

"I…"

"I got you." Violet said.

I inhaled and exhaled, closed my eyes and jumped.

I felt weightless as I flew down. I was scared… so scared. But then I felt something grab me. I felt like I flew into a pair of arms.

I opened my eyes and saw Violet's as she stared at me with a smile.

"Told ya I'd catch you." Violet said.

I blushed as I got myself out of her arms and stood up.

"You were lighter than I thought." Violet whispered..

"You were stronger than I thought." I said.

We snuck away from the house and made it to the car. It was a white and blue truck.

"Our fallen angel joins the party." Louis said.

"That was… cool of you to do Clem." James said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Let's get going." Violet said.

James started the car and we drove off.

As we drove, I got a phone call.

"H-Hello?" I asked.

'Clem?' Carley asked.

"H-Hey Carley." I said.

'It was weird, I came to bring you some ice cream but it appears that you DID have plans tonight.'

"C-Carley I'm—"

'Clem, I'm not mad.'

"You're not?" I asked.

'Of course not. You should have fun. Just be back before eleven okay? I will let Lee know that you're working hard and shouldn't be disturbed.'

"Thanks Ca— Thanks mom." I said.

There was a brief moment of silence and I heard a sniffle.

'I will uh… see when you get back.' Carley said.

"Bye." I said as I hung up.

"What did she say?" Violet asked.

"She actually was happy I was going out with you guys." I said.

"Perfect! And with that, we shall be on our way to the initiation. Let's go!" Louis said.


	4. Chapter 4: True Emotions

We pulled into the parking lot of the water park.

"Alright everyone, we have arrived." Louis said.

I got out of the car and looked at Violet.

"So why didn't you guys show me this before?" I asked.

"We were still trying to decide if you were worthy." Louis said.

"He's just being stupid." Violet said.

"I got that idea." I said.

"Hey!" Louis yelled

We walked through the entrance to the park.

"Hey Clem, have you been here before?" James asked.

I didn't answer. To be honest, I did but… it was when I was with my parents.

"Hey so Louis, why don't we tell Clem about what she needs to do?" Violet asked.

"Alright Clem. To be a full member of the Loser Club, you must swing on the rope of champions!" Louis said.

"He wants you to swing into the water." James said.

We walked to the edge of the water and Louis looked around before looking at a tree.

"There she is." Louis said.

We walked up to the tree and Louis began to climb it.

"Everyone, you know what to do." Louis said as he pulled the rope down.

"I don't think so." Violet said.

"Why?" Louis looked at Violet.

She just looked down.

"Oh… uh… right. James why don't you go?" Louis asked.

"Okay." James said as he took off his shirt and pulled down his pants, showing his swim trunks underneath.

I looked ta Violet.

"Why don't you wanna go?" I asked.

"Oh its just because I am not feeling well. I doubt jumping into cold water will help." Violet said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks. I am just a bit under the weather." Violet said.

We heard the splash and saw James quickly emerge from the water.

"AH that's cold!" James said.

"Then move your ass out of the water." Louis chuckled. "Time to show my skills."

Louis was already in his swim trunks and grabbed the rope.

"WOOHOO!" Louis yelled as he flew forward, letting go and falling into the river.

He quickly emerged as well.

"Woo! That's an eye opener!" Louis said. "Your turn Clem."

I looked down when Violet spoke.

"I'll be cheering you on." She said.

I nodded, walking up to the rope and getting out of my warm layers. I stood where the other two were and grabbed the rope.

James and Louis were back on the land, getting dressed when they looked at me.

"You got this Clem." Louis said.

James gave a thumbs up.

"Go Clem!" Violet said.

I held the rope tightly and jumped. I felt the lightly warm air as I flew into the air, letting go of the rope. That same feeling as when I jumped from the roof returned as I flew into the water. Suddenly, I felt wide awake as I felt my entire body tense up from the sudden cold night water. I emerged from the water and yelped.

"Oh my god! That's cold!" I said as I came back to the land.

Violet walked over with my clothes and I got dressed again.

"Clementine Everett, it is our pleasure to add you to the fold full time now." Louis said.

"Welcome." James said.

"And now time for the sacrifice." Violet said.

"What?" I asked.

Violet chuckled.

"I'm just fucking with you." Violet said.

We all chuckled.

 **Later**

We were all sitting on the back of James' truck, staring at the stars. James sat at the edge, Louis was laying next to James, I sat at the back leaning against the back window, and Violet did the same next to me.

"This was fun." I said.

"Heh you should have been here when we first did this. Hey James, remember when Sophie and Minerva—"

"Louis." James said.

"Wha- oh shit." Louis and James looked back at us.

I looked at Violet and she seemed very upset.

"I told you two assholes to never bring her up."

"Who're they?" I asked as I looked at Louis.

He was pretending to slice his neck, mouthing 'don't!'

Violet hopped out of the truck and walked to the water.

"Vi, she just doesn't know." Louis said.

Vi said nothing as she continued walking. Louis sighed and looked at me.

"Me and my big mouth…" Louis said.

"Who are Sophie and Minerva?" I asked.

Louis and James looked at each other.

"Should we?" Louis asked.

"You said it." James said.

Louis sighed and looked at me.

"Minerva, Clem, was someone who used to be in our group with her twin sister, Sophie. Minerva and Violet were a thing, but… well… she wasn't the best to Violet. She would beat her." Louis said.

My eyes widened.

"What?"

"She was horrible to Violet. Sophie tried to talk to her, but she didn't listen." Louis said.

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"They moved. Last we heard, they are both up north in New York. It took a while for Violet to get back to where she is now, but… healing takes time." Louis said.

I looked in the direction that Violet went and jumped out of the back to follow her.

I walked down to the edge of the water and saw Violet was sitting at the edge of the land, the water flowing up to her feet.

"Louis, I swear to god, if you make one joke, I'm gonna—"

"It's me." I said.

Violet looked at me with irritation in her eyes from tears.

"Oh uh… sorry Clem." She said.

I walked up and sat down next to her.

"Louis told me." I said.

"I should have figured. He never could keep his mouth shut." Violet said.

"Is that why you're super shy?" I asked.

"Shy? SHY?!" Violet got up and looked at me. "I was beaten by a girl I thought I loved! I was bruised and cut by her whenever I did anything wrong. And when I told the principle, what did that fatass do? He didn't believe me because Minerva was an A student and I'm not. He then told Minerva that a rumor was being spread about her and guess who she took that anger out on!"

"Vi I—"

Violet took off her shirt, showing her bra.

"THIS! This is why I didn't want to do that stupid jump!" Violet said.

Her arms and shoulders had scars on them. Some were big and some were small.

Violet's eyes went from anger to tearful as she collapsed to her knees and cried.

I extended my hand and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"You know, I was a baby when I lost my parents. They went out to dinner and didn't come back. I only found out when I was two that my parents passed away.. I never got to say goodbye and even if I had the chance, I wouldn't have been able to. I never got to say goodbye to my parents. I had to learn everything from Carley and Lee. The thing that made me sad the most… is that I can't even remember their faces. Every time I think of my parents, Lee and Carley appear in my head. That's why I rarely call them my mom and dad, because when I do that, I feel like I will be losing the last bit of memory I have of them. I love Carley and Lee, but I would give anything, just to say hello or goodbye to my mom and dad." I said.

Violet looked at me.

"Clem…" Violet said.

"You and I are more alike than you think." I said.

Violet got up, put on her shirt and sat down next to me.

"I-I'm sorry that I shouted at you." Violet said. "I just, I needed that."

"It's okay…" I said.

Violet hugged me.

"Thank you Clem." Violet said.

I blushed as I hugged her back.

When we broke, I stared at Violet's eyes.

"Uh um Hey Clem, do you know astronomy?" Violet asked as she looked up at the sky.

I looked at her for a few more seconds before looking up at the sky as well.

"Somewhat."

"Know any constellations?" Violet asked.

"No."

"Well why don't we make some?" Violet suggested.

"Sure." I said.

"I see… a sword." Violet said.

"A sword?" I asked.

"Yeah, look." Violet pointed in a certain direction in the sky.

"I see it." I said.

"A sword represents someone who is brave an can overcome any obstacle, no matter the challenge." Violet said.

"Sounds like Carley." I said.

"She sounds like a strong person."

"She's a reporter at the news station. She is trying to get a promotion at the station." I said.

"Well then she wins that spot. Your turn." Violet said.

"I see… a bird."

"Huh… I think I see it." Violet said.

"A bird is free spirited. Willing to care for others possibly more than themselves." I said.

"Well that definitely sounds like you." Violet said.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah, you seem like someone who would do anything they could to save someone."

"Well… I guess." I said.

"Okay, let's make this the last one." Violet said.

"Okay." I said.

"I see… a heart." Violet said.

I looked at the sky and I think I managed to see it.

"I see it." I said.

"A heart is something that represents love. A heart is something that represents life. It is simply something that must be treasured." Violet said.

"Well… that reminds me of you." I said.

"Really?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, you've been a pretty good friend and remember when we accidentally exploded in chemistry?" I asked.

Violet chuckled.

"I remember. Ruby got so pissed that her hair got some of the stuff in it." She said.

We chuckled.

"Well we should get going." I said as I got up.

Violet nodded and got up as well. I began to move when I felt Violet grab my hand.

As I turned to look at her, I was met with her lips against mine.

For a second, we stood there kissing. I was the first to break apart and backed up.

"I—" Violet looked at me.

"Violet, I—"

"I-I'm so sorry, I just- I didn't think and—" Violet backed up.

It felt… nice. I walked up to her and placed my hands on her face and stared into her tearing up eyes. I slowly leaned in and kissed her.

We kissed for a few more seconds before breaking apart. I heard my watch beep and heard my watch go off. I looked at the time an saw it was ten.

"We should get going." I said.

"Y-Yeah." Violet said.

"I would like to keep this quiet." I said.

"Y-Yes of course." Violet said. "I uh… I—"

"I know. Me too." I said.

We walked back to the truck to see James and Louis laying on the bed of the truck when they saw us.

"Hey is everything okay?" Louis asked.

"Yeah… Clem and I talked and… I feel better." Violet said.

"Well shut, come one. We must return our darling Clementine before the clock strikes midnight." Louis said.

 **Later**

We slowly pulled over next to my house. We didn't tell the others yet. We wanted to keep it to ourselves for now.

"And now… we have arrived." Louis whispered.

"I hope we can all hang out again soon." I said.

"Me too." Violet winked at me.

I got out of the car and snuck up to the front door.

I slowly unlocked and opened the door, looking back at the car as it drove off. I smiled before going back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat on my bed in my room, staring at the ceiling. The thoughts of what had just happened were still in my head. I… kissed Violet. I kissed her.

I got off my bed and paced around the room quietly.

"Why did I do that? I… oh god what if Lee and Carley find out?" I whispered to myself.

I saw the light from my phone buzz and walked up to it.

'Hey. Are you awake?' - Violet

I sat back on my bed and texted back.

'Yeah'

'Do you wanna talk about… that?'

'I am very tired from tonight. Do you think that we can meet at the Hangout at around eleven?'

'Of course.' Violet replied.

'I am going to get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow.'

'Ok'

I got back into bed and fell asleep.

 **The next morning**

I woke up and saw the time. 10:15 AM.

I got out of bed, got dressed and walked downstairs. Lee and Carley were awake and watching TV together when Carley saw that I was dressed.

"Whoa, what are you doing dressed on a weekend day?" Carley asked.

"Well Violet asked if she wanted to hang out. I was thinking that was okay since its a weekend day?"

"Where are you going?"

"Just to the skate park." I said.

"Well just to be safe, I will drive you." Carley said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah." Carley said.

"I'm fine." I said.

"I have to run some errands, so I can drop you and go do the errands and pick you up." Carley said.

"…Okay." I said.

"Great, just go grab your board and helmet, I'll go get changed, and we will get going." Carley said.

"Want me to come?" Lee asked.

"Trust me, I know you to be more of a distraction than a helper." Carley said.

"Hey!" Lee said.

"Just keep the movie recorded." Carley said. "Also call Kenny, I think he just came back didn't he?"

"Oh yeah, he got a few big ones I think." Lee said.

"Well I think I can smell the garlic and onion seared grill now." Carley said.

I walked away from their conversation and into the garage and grabbed the helmet and board.

I walked out to the driveway when I heard Duck.

"Hey Clem." Duck said.

"Hi Duck." I said.

"Where you off to?"

"To go talk to someone at the skate park." I said.

"Really? Can I come?" Duck asked.

"Uh no Duck sorry." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's… personal." I said.

"Oh… okay." Duck said.

"I promise we can hang out soon." I said.

"Hey Clem. Hey Duck." I turned to see Carley was out and ready to go.

I said goodbye to Duck and walked to the car, putting the board and helmet inside before hopping up front.

"Ready?" Carley asked.

I nodded as I buckled up.

We drove off to the skate park.

"So Clem, who is gonna be there?" Carley asked.

"I think just Violet." I said.

"Is Violet a good friend?" Carley asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, don't be like that. Tell me about her." Carley said.

"Well… Violet is like me. She's she, but once you get to know her, she is very nice and sweet." I said.

"Sounds like you." Carley said.

"Hey…" I said.

"I'm kidding. Well I am proud too." Carley said.

"Proud?" I asked.

"You are starting to socialize. I remember a month ago you were begging us not to send you to school, and now you have three new friends." Carley said.

"I'm still getting used to it." I said.

"Well right now, it seems like you are doing quite well for yourself." Carley said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Well, here we are." Carley said.

I looked and saw the skate park and Violet standing there.

"Just text me when to come back and get you." Carley said.

"Thanks Carley." I said as I got out of the car with my stuff and walked over to Violet.

When Carley left, I looked at Violet. She had her usual outfit on and her trusty bike with her.

"Hey…" She said.

"H-Hi…" I said.

We set our stuff down and walked into the skate park to sit down.

"So… who should go first?" Violet asked.

There was a brief moment of silence between us.

"Can I start?" Violet asked.

"Y-Yeah of course." I said.

"Okay… Thanks." She chuckled as she paused for a second before looking at me. "Clem, I just… this is kind of hard for me as you know… I just have been having these feelings towards you since the first week and over time, I have been feeling them growing the more I get to know you. Then last night, when… when we shared our stories to each other, I felt… happy for the first time in a long time. Truly happy that someone knew what I was truly going through. And for it to be you… I just couldn't hide it anymore."

I looked down and thought about what to say.

"Vi, I have to admit… there have been some moments when I have felt this… feeling whenever I am around you. I don't know why but whenever we talk, I just feel more comfortable around you more than the others."

"So…" Violet asked.

I placed my hand on hers.

"I… I think I want to try this." I said.

"Really?" Violet asked.

"Well we DID kiss." I said.

"Yeah but I just assumed… well I wasn't sure what I assumed from that." She said.

We both chuckled.

"I want to take this slow."

"O-Of course." Violet said.

"I want to keep this between us for now."

"Same." Violet said.

"What about Louis and James?" I asked.

"I think they will catch on." Violet said.

"I don't know about Louis." I chuckled.

Violet joined in as we stared at the skate park.

"Clem?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I uh… I'm glad that you feel the same way as I do." She said.

"Me too." I said.

We decided to make the story of hanging at the skate park believable before Carley came back, so we did a few tricks in the park. After about ten minutes, Carley pulled up to the skate park.

"Hey Clem." Carley said as she got out of the car.

I walked out with Violet and up to Carley.

"So you must be Violet. Clem has told me a lot about you." She said.

"What?! No I haven't." I looked away and blushed.

Carley chuckled.

"I'm just kidding, she likes her privacy. But from what little she has told me, you sound like a nice young lady." Carley said.

"Thanks." Violet said.

"You ready to go?" Carley asked me.

"Yeah, I am." I said. "Talk to you later Vi."

"Bye Clem." Vi waved.

Carley and I got into the car and took off.

"She seems nice." Carley said.

"Yeah she is."

"Did you have fun?" Carley asked.

"Yeah… I did." I said as I looked back in the direction of the Hangout as we drove home.

 **Happy Valentine's Day everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

I was in chemistry with Violet, listening to a lecture by Lilly.

"Now will someone tell me the formula of glucose?" Lilly asked.

I raised my hand.

"Clementine." Lilly said.

"C6H12O6." I said.

"Correct. That means that there are 6 carbon atoms, 12 hydrogen atoms, and 6 oxygen atoms bonded together to make one molecule of glucose. That sounds like a lot yes?"

We all nodded our heads when I felt a small nudge against my leg. I looked to my left and saw Violet smiling and slide something over to me. When her fingers went back to her notes, I looked at the piece of paper that was left in the same place.

'Wanna meet at the spot?'

I smiled as I went back to my notes. When there was a small break in between the slides, I tore off a small piece of paper and wrote down my answer.

I slid it over and heard a small chuckle.

 **Later**

I stood at our spot, next to the garage of the school. It was quiet most of the time and far from anyone else. Vi and I have been secretly dating for the last month and it has been fun. I don't think James has caught on, but Louis definitely knows.

I was waiting when I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to have Violet's lips meet mine.

"Found you." She said.

"Hey." I said.

"So… how were your other classes?" Vi asked.

"They're easy, except the one where Marlon is sitting next to me."

"That asshole? Yeah that would be a tough one." She said.

We both chuckled.

"Hey Clem?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"When are you gonna tell Lee and Carly?" She asked.

"Oh Vi…" I said.

"What?" She asked.

"You know how nervous I am about doing this." I said.

"At some point, you will have to tell them." She said.

"I know… I am just worried." I said.

"About what?" Violet asked.

"How my family would react." I said.

"It couldn't be worse than how my family reacted." Violet said.

"How did they react?" I asked.

"Well… let's just say that my father and I don't talk much anymore." Violet said.

"Oh…"

"Don't feel sorry for me. He is an asshole." Violet said.

"Well I will still feel sorry." I said.

"Fuck you." Violet chuckled.

I chuckled as well as she leaned in and kissed me.

"Hey Clem?" Violet asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"There's the Fall Dance coming up and I would like to go with you. As… As a couple." Vi said.

I stared at her.

"I don't know Violet… you know how shy I am during social events."

"Well if you would want to leave, we will leave." Violet said.

"Hmm… I'm still not sure. Lee and Carley still don't know about us." I said.

"And you asking for tickets would spark suspicion." Violet looked down.

I could see that she actually wanted to go to the dance.

"I have an idea." I said.

 **That Saturday**

"I think it will be fun having dinner with this new friend of your's Clem. What did you say her name was again?" Carley asked.

"Her name is Violet." I said.

Violet and I agreed to have her come over for dinner. Violet almost insisted that we do it at my home. I didn't want to ask why.

"Well did she say what time she will be coming?" Lee asked.

"I think that she said around—"

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Oh that is probably her." I said.

I ran over to the door and opened it to see Violet. She had a purple hoodie, her nicest jeans, and shoes.

"Hey…" She said.

"Uh… hi." I shut down.

"Am I… allowed in?" Violet asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, come in." I said.

Violet stepped in and saw Lee and Carley watching TV. Carley paused the show and stood up.

"So you must be Violet. Welcome. I'm Carley Everett." Carley extended her hand.

Violet shook it gently.

"Hey there Violet." Lee said.

"Hello Mr. Everett." Violet said.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour. Clem, why don't you show Violet your room or maybe your treehouse?" Carley asked.

"Carley!" I said.

"What?"

"That makes me sound like a little kid or something." I said.

Carley chuckled at that.

"Well whatever you do, have fun." She said.

I walked upstairs with Violet.

"Treehouse?" Vi asked.

"Shut up!" I said.

Violet chuckled as we walked into my room and Violet seemed amazed by what she saw.

"Wow, this room is huge!" Violet said.

"It isn't that big." I said.

Violet snorted and I knew why.

"Vi that's so immature of you." I said.

"Yeah yeah," Vi rolled her eyes and chuckled.

When her chuckling died down, she looked at me.

"By the way, I uh… made you something."

"Hmm?"

Violet reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"I got bored at home and drew… well us. To be like a reminder for us." Vi said as she handed me the paper.

I grabbed the paper and saw what it was.

"Vi, this is amazing!"

It was Violet and I sitting on the sand next to the creek.

"Ah shut up…" Violet blushed.

"Here, lets put it uh… here." I walked to my wall, grabbed a thumbtack, and hung the drawing up.

"Perfect." Violet smiled. "Now… tell me more about this treehouse."

I blushed as I walked over to the window and pointed outside. Violet walked up and saw my treehouse.

"Oh my god!" Violet gasped. "It is adorable."

"Shut up!" I said.

"Make me."

I leaned towards her and pecked her on the cheek.

"Does that work?" I asked.

"Perhaps." Violet said.

We chuckled a bit at that before talking about ridiculous stuff like tests or the others from the group when Lee knocked on the door.

"Dinner is ready you two." Lee said.

"Okay." I said.

Suddenly, I felt this overwhelming sense of… I don't know what. Perhaps it was just fear but it was a lot of it.

"Violet… I… I'm nervous." I said.

"Everything will be fine. From what I can tell, these two adore you. It will be surprising to them most likely but I am sure that they won't dehumanize you." Violet said.

"Maybe…"

"Not maybe… it will be that way. Now let's go, I'm starving." Violet said.

I nodded and we proceeded downstairs.

 **Later**

We all sat at the table, having dinner. It was a simple spaghetti night but Violet did not seem to care and Carley is an amazing cook.

"So Violet, what is Clem like in class?" Lee asked.

"Uh… well she is quiet and takes notes." Violet said. "But… uh… she does have some fun with me."

My eyes widened as I thought she was about to flat out say it.

"What kind of fun?"

"Like uh Hangman. We play that whenever we are done reading and the rest of the class isn't."

"Well that sounds like fun. I would assume you kids would be into that fortnite stuff." Lee said.

"Ew keep that shit away from me," Violet said, immediately covering her mouth, "I-I am so sorry."

"No it's okay, we sometimes swear here as well, but we just try not to have it be every fifth word." Carley said.

"Okay." Violet said.

"So Violet, the Fall Dance is coming up. Anyone offer to take you?" Lee asked.

"Well… I actually asked someone and they said that they weren't sure yet."

"Oh really?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, they said that they weren't sure how their parents would feel about going with me." Violet said.

I felt my cheeks almost burn red.

"Well I hope it turns out well for you." Carley said.

"Clem, what about you? Are you interested in going?" Lee asked.

"Maybe… I don't know yet." I said.

"Well it is entirely up to you." Lee said.

I looked at Violet as she looked at me, signaling with her eyes that I should do it now.

I inhaled and exhaled before standing up.

"Clem? You okay?" Lee asked.

"Um well… There is something I have to say to both of you."

"Uh Clem, is this something that can wait until your friend leave?" Carley asked.

"No… it isn't."

Carley and Lee looked at each other, seeming equally confused. I felt myself gaining more and more fear and was beginning to hyperventilate. Suddenly, Violet stood up and hugged me.

"It's okay." Violet said. "I'm right here."

Suddenly, all the feelings of fear I had seemed to mellow down but was still there. I nodded and composed myself as Violet stood next to me. I could see in Carley's eyes that she knew what I was about to say. I guess that was the reporter side of her piecing things together.

"Carley… Lee… Violet is my girlfriend."

Lee's eyes widened and seemed confused.

"What?"

"I'm dating Violet." I said again.

Violet placed her hand around my and we just stood there as we waited for what Lee and Carley will say.

"Clementine…" Lee said as he stood up, "how long has this been going on?"

"A-A month." I said.

"I'm disappointed." Lee said.

When he said that, I felt like I just made the biggest mistake ever.

"W-What?" I asked.

"I said I am disappointed." Lee said. "I am disappointed that you did not tell us sooner. I thought you trusted Carley and I enough to know that we don't care who you are or what you love, that we will always love you as if you were our own."

"Yeah Clem, if this is who you are, then Lee and I are just fine with that." Carley smiled.

I looked at Violet and she simply smiled.

I ran up and hugged Lee as tight as I could and felt him hug me back. Carley walked up and joined that hug.

"Well let's finish the rest of dinner." Lee said.

We broke apart and went back to having dinner, with numerous questions toward Violet about dating me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Easter everyone, I hope everyone is enjoying the day in whatever way they wish. I realized how late I am for this and apologize for being so late. But now, here you go. I hope to post as soon as possible.**

I was sitting at the table, with James, eating lunch. I haven't stopped smiling for the last couple of days since I came out to Carley and Lee. A few hours after, we called and informed James and Louis about us and, of course, Louis said that he knew all along and that we did not really hide it from them. James, on the other hand seemed very happy to hear that news and told me that he wants to talk to me about something during lunch the next day, which is today. Louis and Violet are at their next class, working on a group project, so now seemed to be the perfect opportunity for James and I to talk.

"So James, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well… It's about Louis."

"Louis?"

"I…want to ask him to the upcoming dance."

Nothing could contain the gasp that I just released.

"REALLY?"

"I don't know how to ask him though…"

"Well, just do it."

"I… don't think I can do it that easily."

"Sure you can, you say that you two have been friends since kindergarten?"

"Yeah…"

"Tell you what, Violet and I will help."

"How?"

"Hand me your phone."

As James took out his phone and slid it towards me, I took my own phone out and called Violet.

'Clem, I'm really busy.'

"I just wanted to ask you if you could help James and I with something."

'I would accuse you of cheating on me, but I know both of you so I know that is impossible.'

"Okay, I will text you the details. How is the project going?"

'It's almost done. Right Louis?'

'Yeah, as long as you don't burn the damn thing.'

"Okay, I will uh… ttyl?"

There was a brief moment of silence.

'Never say that again.'

"Okay…"

'See ya.'

After that, Violet hung up and we continued on with the day. During my final class, I texted with both Violet and James about what to do. Violet mentioned the Hangout and James seemed to like that, so… we set it up.

 **Later**

Violet and I sat at the entrance to the skate park and waited for the prey to enter.

"What if it doesn't work out?" I asked.

"Then it will be awkward as hell for the rest of the school year. Nothing can be done."

"You have such a simplified view on things."

"And you love it."

I placed my head on her shoulder, smiling.

"Yeah I do."

"Okay you two lovebirds, why am I here?"

We looked ahead and saw Louis approaching us.

"Hey, we just thought it would be fun to hang out." Violet said.

"Sure. I have been wanting to try out this new move I have been thinking of."

Louis walked into the skate park and we shut the door behind him, staying outside.

"Wow, what's going on?" Louis asked.

"Louis."

Louis turned to see James, holding a bunch of flowers he has been holding.

"We have been friends for a while and well… you have been the greatest friend I know, no offense Vi."

Violet just shrugged, "I am sometimes a bitch."

"But I was wondering… would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"What? Like as a couple?"

"Yes."

There was a silence between the four of us, before Louis spoke.

"James, I- I mean you are a great friend and all, and I don't care if you're gay, but I'm not."

James seemed hurt by that.

"But! I will go with you as best buds."

"You will?"

"Sure."

"I thought you would be mad."

"Dude… You have known me for years. You think I would end our friendship because of this. Hell no, I mean look at Vi and I. I had a crush on her when we first met and she is still my friend."

"That's because you wouldn't stop apologizing for a week and a half."

"Okay no need to further embarrass each other." Louis said.

We were all laughing at that.

"Well I'd say it was a semi success in my book." I said.

"Yes, Louis why don't we game together when we get back. As buds."

"Hell yeah."

The two left, leaving Violet and I alone in the skate park. I heard my phone buzz.

'Curfew is six'

I smiled, putting my phone away before looking at Violet.

"Hey."

Violet looked at me and sighed, "Well that went as well as a rejection could go."

"Yeah, it could have been way worse."

"Hey, you wanna come with me somewhere?"

"Where?"

"Follow me."

I followed Violet to our bikes and I continued following her into the woods.

"Vi, is this where I am going to be killed?"

"Trust me, there would need to be a very specific reason for me to kill someone."

"Like take your chicken nuggets?"

"I swear to God, if Louis does that again without asking and I will bite his finger off. Those are my pride and joy… other than you."

"Obviously."

"We're here."

I looked ahead and saw what we had come to. It was a nice small creek. The nice fall air and sunlight made it… beautiful.

"Wow…"

"I come here to think. If I want to just scream my head off about something? I am here."

"This place is beautiful."

"It also has some past mistakes…"

I looked at Violet to see her staring at a rock. On it was a heart with something that was scratched to hell. I can only assume what was on it.

Violet walked up and spat on the rock before looking at me, "But fuck that. I found someone new I love."

I blushed at that remark.

"Which is why, since your parents know… Clementine, will you go with me to the dance?"

"Of course."


	8. Chapter 8

After telling Carley about my new date to the dance, she immediately took me to a dress store to try on numerous dresses. I was so tired once we were done, I almost told Violet I don't want to go. It was the night of the dance and I was staring at myself in the mirror. I was in my dress and I had a minimal amount of make up on. I heard a knock on the bathroom door and opened it to see Lee.

"Wow…"

"I feel ridiculous."

"Nonsense, you look amazing and I'm sure that Violet will love it."

I stared at myself as my hair was tied into a ponytail. I tried to undo it when Lee cleared his throat.

"And I hate this stupid hairstyle."

"Well just keep that way until you get to the dance. Humor Carley."

"Ugh Fine…"

I heard the doorbell ring and immediately, I knew who it was.

"She's here!"

"Calm down, I am sure that she wouldn't want to see you freaking out."

I walked out of the bathroom and quickly opened the door to see Violet. She was in a purple dress that had these white accents to it. Her hair was tied into a bun with a few strands sticking forward.

I had no words for her outfit… other than…

"Beautiful…"

Violet blushed and scratched the back of her head.

"Thanks. I made it myself."

"No. I don't believe you."

"Yeah… I started when we started dating. I wanted to surprise you so… surprise."

"Oh my god! It's so good!" I exclaimed.

"Okay you two, let's take some photos and then we can go."

Violet and I stood next to each other and held hands.

Carley took seven photos of us, one of the photos had us kissing, and we were off to the dance.

"Are you two excited?"

"Yes Mrs. Everett."

"Oh please, Vi, it's Carley."

"Oh okay."

"So Vi, what did your parents think of the dress?"

"Well… they seemed to like it."

"That's good. Maybe we can invite your family over."

"Oh well they are very busy right now."

"Okay, let us know when they're free. I'd love to meet them."

"Yeah…"

I looked over to Violet and saw that she seemed off, so I decided to get her attention.

"Are you ready to laugh at Louis' new hairdo?"

Violet shut her eyes and chuckled before looking at me.

"That's if he actually did anything with his hair."

"It's probably the same."

We pulled up to the school and saw James and Louis next to the entrance to the gym for the "amazing dance".

"Okay, here we are." Carley said.

Violet and I got out of the car and looked at the gym.

"Ready?" Violet looked at me, offering me her hand.

I gladly took it and we walked towards James and Louis.

"Hey you guys." Louis said. "Wow, looking good."

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Well what should we do now?" James asked.

"Enjoy the dance?" I asked.

"I can dig that." Louis said.

The four of us walked into the gym and I felt my anxiety build up in an instant of seeing how many people were there. However, before I could do or say anything, Violet grabbed my hand and held it gently.

"Don't worry." Violet said.

I began to inhale and exhale before following Violet into the dance.

The inside was like a tornado went through the dance and what was left is what people were dancing in.

"There are so many people here…" I said.

"Well what did you expect? Like five other people?" Violet asked.

"I know…"

"Look at me." Violet stood in front of me, "Don't pay attention to them. Fuck 'em. Pay attention to me."

I looked towards the people behind Violet, only for her to grab me by the face and aim my sight back towards her. Staring into those green eyes made me forget all about the other people at the dance, even James and Louis.

"Okay." I said.

"Now come on."

We then proceeded into the crowd of fellow students and started dancing. Dancing with Violet was… it was nice.

"Well I guess you aren't that bad at dancing."

"I had to teach myself something besides History and English at home."

"Well I think you taught yourself pretty well."

Violet pulled me in for a hug as we continued to move in rhythm of the music. However, as we danced, I looked over to the side of the gym and saw James was standing there and having some punch.

"I'll be right back." I said.

I walked over to James.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey Clem…"

"Bummed out?" I asked.

"Mm…" James looked down, "I guess I just wanted to come with someone."

"I am sure that you will find someone." I said.

"Yeah well it isn't like I can just ask any guy out."

"You will find him somewhere, even if it isn't in High school."

"Yeah well, until then… I guess I just have to wait."

"Hey." We heard.

Louis approached James and I with a nervous smile on his face.

"You know… this dance is pretty boring when no one comes with you. And… fuck it, I am willing to hang out on the dance floor." James said.

James looked at me and I winked.

"Sure." James said as he got up and joined his friend to the dance floor.

I began to walk back to Violet when suddenly, the school jocks in my health class, got in my way.

"Hey there sweet cakes."

"Um… Hey Marlon."

"Why don't you and I get outta here. I know a great place where we can enjoy some… pleasure together."

"Yeah uh… I… don't… I need to go through."

"Come on."

Marlon got a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Violet, only for Violet to kick Marlon in between the legs.

"I don't think the lady would like to go anywhere with you."

"Hey!"

We all looked towards the teacher who was staring at us. Violet grabbed my hand.

"Follow me!"

We ran out of the dance and into the courtyard of the school, giggling and nearly tripping numerous times.

"Did… Did we make it?" I asked.

"Yeah I think we did." Violet said.

We were laughing so hard, Violet fell over.

"Vi hehehehe…" I said.

"Give me a hand." Violet said.

I reached towards Violet, only for her to pull me down next to her.

"AAAH!" I screamed.

When I landed on the ground, Violet and I were laughing o the ground before slowly getting back up.

We stood up and looked at each other.

"The moon is pretty tonight."

"Yeah… it is." Violet said, looking at me.

I looked at Violet to see her lean towards me and kiss me on the lips. When we broke apart, Violet smiled.

"We uh… better get back to the dance huh?"

"Yeah… lets go." I smiled as we walked back, holding hands.

Dances aren't as bad as I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

"AGH!" I screamed as I fell down again.

I groaned as I slowly got back up to hear Violet chuckling as she approached me.

"You almost managed to stay on the board for five seconds."

"Ow…"

For the last couple of days, I have been trying to learn how to skate and well… let's just say that there are a lot of injuries to show how hard I am trying.

"Why don't you try to helping me?"

"What, you think that me on the board showing off my radical skills will help you?"

"Well when you put it that way…"

Violet walked up and pecked me on the cheek.

"You can do this, you just need more practice."

"Speaking of practice."

Violet's eyes widened.

"Clem are you—"

"Our practice test."

"OH!"

"What were you thinking of?"

"Well, I… never mind, what about it?"

"Why don't we study together?"

"Sure."

"Carley is busy the next few nights so we can't really do it at my house, how about your's?"

Violet's face changed from happy to concerned.

"Oh well I don't know…"

"What is it?"

"Well… my father is, lets just say, less than proud of people… like us."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I haven't really told him about us."

"Well how about we act like friends."

"You, my girlfriend, wanna act like just my friend… for my father."

"Yes."

"That is the nicest thing anyone has thought of." Violet pretended to cry.

`"Okay, so… friends?" I extended my hand.

"Hehe Friends." Violet shook my hand.

Quickly after, Violet kissed me on the cheek.

"Violet! What are you doing?!" I asked.

Violet seemed shocked at my reaction, but I began to chuckle at her reaction.

"You jerk, I thought that you were being serious." Violet sighed.

"As if."

 **The Next Day**

I told Lee that I was on my way to Violet's and he said that it was okay as long as I text him when I get there and the address. Right now, I was on my phone, texting the others.

'So hold up, you're heading to Violet's?!' - Louis

'Yeah why?'

'Her dad is… different towards people like you and Vi'

'That is why I am saying that we are friends'

'B Careful.'

I put my phone away as I made it to my destination. It was a small house, one story with an RV next to the house. I walked up to the door and knocked. Seconds later, it was opened and I was met with a tall man. He was slightly bald, had two different colored eyes, and his breath already reeked of alcohol.

"Who the fuck er you?"

"Uh…"

He seemed to continue staring at me before shouting, "VIOLET! You got someone."

I heard rapid footsteps and saw Violet.

"Oh hey Clem."

"Hi Violet."

"Who's this Vi?"

"She's a friend from school."

"A friend? I didn't know you still had any of those."

Violet looked down while the man chuckled and drank a beer that appeared out of the blue.

"Well uh Violet, why don't we head to your room, I wanted to see if your notes match mine."

Violet nodded and we walked away from her father. We made it to a door and Violet placed her hand on the knob before opening it to show me her room. It was dirty and it had multiple articles of clothing on the ground.

"Wow Vi… this is… nice."

"I know. I know. It's not the best in here, I've had a lot of shit to do."

I picked up a shirt and sniffed it before gagging.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad," Violet sniffed the shirt, "Agh okay, perhaps that one needs a wash."

"Vi, how do you live here?"

"I guess I just got used to it."

I looked at her with a 'Really' look.

"Hey don't look at me like that."

"We are cleaning this room."

"No…" Violet groaned as she flopped onto her bed.

"Yes…" I replied as I pulled on her arms.

"Fuck off Clem."

"Nope. Let's get to it." I said as I pulled Violet up.

We began to get some work done. We started with her bed. We cleaned the sheets and the pillows before grabbing the garbage under the bed.

"There is an old apple under here!" I screeched.

Violet chuckled at that as she put another piece of garbage in a trash bag. We moved to her desk, cleaned the trash and old notes off and I managed to see some of the old drawings she's made. One was a drawing of a girl. She had freckles, and half of her hair shifted to that side. I looked down and saw what the name said.

'Minerva'

I picked up the paper and heard Violet.

"What'd you find?"

"Oh uh… nothing."

"Is it another rotten piece of paper? I swear that…"

I looked and saw Violet saw the paper. She backed up and seemed nervous.

"I uh… can you…?"

"Of course," I threw the paper away and placed a few more items in the garbage to hide it, "It's done."

"Thanks. I… I think that I just wanted to hide any memories of her and I… guess it worked."

"Vi, I am sorry, if you want to stop—"

"Well actually, I guess that it isn't so bad."

Suddenly, Violet's dad opened the door.

"The fuck is going on in here?"

"Nothing dad, Clem just helped me clean up."

He looked at me and squinted his eyes at me.

"Keep the damn noise down. First and final warning Violet." He said before slamming the door.

"…Asshole." Violet said as she looked down.

"Hey uh… do you want to do something?"

Violet sat down on her new bed and sighed.

"Do what… my father is already gonna yell at me for making too much noise. I'd rather not piss him off even more so…" Violet said.

"Vi…"

"I appreciate what you're doing Clem, but I think it would be best for you if you go home."

I walked up to her and leaned down to peck her on the cheek.

"Talk tomorrow?"

"…Hopefully."

I walked out of the room and saw Violet's dad walking up with a belt.

"Ah I was JUST about to suggest you should head home."

"My parents are wondering when I should come home."

"Ohhh… you should definitely head home. No need to worry them."

I walked outside and went home.

 **Hours Later**

I sat on my bed and was texting Vi, or trying to.

'Vi, are you okay?'

'Vi'

'?'

Suddenly, I got a text back.

'Yeah, sorry, I just got out of the shower.'

'How did your dad respond?'

'He was just a bit upset.'

'Are you still able to hang out tomorrow?'

'No sorry, another day, I promise.'

'Okay, I better get to sleep. Love you.'

'Love you too.'

I sat on my bed, thinking if she was telling the truth. I mean she would tell me if she was in trouble, right?


End file.
